Narcolepsy
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Siempre estuvo atado a la obscuridad; sin embargo, ese día la oscuridad le recordó que le pertenecía por completo, narcolepsia. Fue desconectado del mundo para adentrarse en las tinieblas de la inconsciencia. ¿Cuánto más profundo podía caer en el abismo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Primero que todo:

Narcolepsia:Es un problema del sistema nervioso que causa somnolencia extrema y ataques de sueño durante el día.

Tiene contenido Slash, chico x chico.

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten~

* * *

**_"_****_Abismo"_**

_Siempre supo que estaba atado a la obscuridad, desde su nacimiento en una noche fría de un 9 de enero, estuvo condenado a ello. Su nacimiento en lugar de traer luz, consumió todo, se tragó todo hasta lo más profundo de las tinieblas, su hogar fue condenado a las penumbras, su niñez fue la de un ciego, el dolor lo consumía por completo. ¿Cuánto más profundo podía caer en el abismo?_

_La esperanza vino con el tiempo, en nombre de una niña, Lily Evans, la que lo saco de su miseria y dolor, la que le mostro la luz, porque si, ella se convirtió en su luz, que como su nacimiento maldito anunciaba, se apagó, y la pregunta que se hizo miles de veces de niño regreso a su cabeza, con mayor fuerza de la que tuvo en antaño._

_¿Cuánto más profundo podía caer en el abismo? _

* * *

Observo con tranquilidad, el paisaje nocturno, a través de la ventana de la enfermería, ese día los Gryffindors se habían lucido, lo habían lanzado de unas escaleras, por lo que le conto la enfermera después de despertar, tenía un brazo roto, el tobillo torcido y una herida en la cabeza cuando llego. No importaba en esos momentos, verdaderamente ya no importaba para él, en su mente no hubo intenciones de protegerse cuando Potter lo amenazo, mucho menos cuando Black lo mando a volar y cayó al vacío. Una sonrisa sarcástica se posó en sus labios, la pregunta tabú de su niñez resonó en su cabeza de nuevo _"¿Cuánto más profundo podía caer en el abismo?" _obviamente, lo suficiente para terminar así de mal herido, su vida era una sátira.

Estaba lo suficiente cansado de ese mierdero que se suponía era su vida, si es que eso se podía denominar vida, y ahí estaba él, el día que se suponía había llenado de vitalidad su hogar, en una enfermería, con una anterior hemorragia, sin ser extrañado por nadie, ya no había persona en el mundo que verdaderamente se preocupara por él, no después de la carta que había recibido.

Soltó una risa amarga, burlándose de su situación, resonando en la habitación, de alguna forma retorcida, la risa que hizo eco no se parecía a la de él. Nunca pensó sentirse agradecido con algún Maradeur, pero lo estaba, porque de una forma lastimera y horrible; agradeció que lo dejaran inconsciente, que lo alejaran de la realidad, de esa cruda verdad que se le planto en la cara, que lo hicieran olvidar la cara de lastima de Dumbledore, el dolor que se estaba carcomiendo su corazón en ese momento de manera silenciosa. Sonrio con burla, mofándose de sí mismo, una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla, dejando un rastro cálido que se convirtió en frio, la sensación de una aguja entrando sin piedad por su piel. Lo mejor de todo eso era que esa lágrima era lo único cálido que había sentido desde hace tiempo. Aun así, no lloraría, no en ese lugar, no en esas circunstancias, ya lo haría después.

* * *

―Tsk, como si tuviéramos culpa que el estúpido de Snivellus, hubiera sido tan inútil de no repeler ese hechizo―Sirius bramo, se sentía cansado, lo habían tenido limpiando los baños de mujeres del segundo piso toda la tarde y noche del día anterior.

―Cállate Sirius, por lo menos tu limpiaste los baños de mujeres y no los de hombres―Potter sintió un escalofrió al recordar el baño.

―Se lo merecen, casi matan a Snape―Remus tenía un tono gélido en la voz y los miraba severamente.

Peter asintió temeroso―había mucha sangre…―murmuro nervioso retorciéndose las manos.

Potter y Black no dijeron nada, quedándose los cuatro en un silencio denso mientras seguían caminando, cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones. En realidad, en la mente de los dos causantes, nunca esperaron que eso pasara, que Snape no se defendiera.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama, dejando la vista pérdida en el vacío, solo inhalar y exhalar en su mente nada más. Todo en blanco.

―Señor Snape, me alegra verlo despierto ya―los ojos negros se posaron sobre la mujer que tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió―ya puede retirarse; sin embargo, siga las instrucciones que le he dado anteriormente y a cualquier indicio de sentirse mal, por favor, acuda aquí―el joven de cabellos asintió en perfecto mutismo―lo dejare para que pueda cambiarse―la enfermera abandono el cubículo donde se encontraba Severus.

Snape se vistió con tranquilidad, no queriendo lastimarse de nuevo, sus músculos se sentían agarrotados producto del tiempo que llevaba internado, todo el viernes y sábado, y parte del domingo, por suerte había almorzado en ese lugar, así no habría necesidad de ir al Gran Comedor _"tiempo ahorrado" _pensó con tranquilidad, terminando de acomodarse la corbata de tono verde. Miro su mano izquierda notando la venda que envolvía parte de su palma.

―Las heridas ya están sanas; sin embargo, pueden causar cierta incomodidad por lo que es necesario que tome estas pociones después de comer y se ponga este ungüento antes de dormir y después de bañarse, ¿entendió señor Snape?―el muchacho volvió a asentir lánguidamente―bien puede retirarse y por favor, cuídese más―la mujer tenía un tono de lastima en la voz, que en su tiempo pudo haber enfurecido a Severus, pero ahora le daba igual.

―Está bien―sin decir nada más, tomo las medicinas y se retiró del lugar.

Madame Pomfrey suspiro amargamente, ese chico estaba roto, la mirada que tenía no se diferenciaba en absolutamente nada a la que traía cuando llego cubierto de sangre y con la mirada sin brillo y perdida en algún punto, moribundo.

* * *

Camino por los pasillos más silenciosos del castillo, evitando encontrarse con alguien, se sentía adormilado, con mucho sueño y cansancio. Suspiro levemente, llego a la pared oculta y susurro la contraseña, con parsimonia se dirigió a su habitación, solo se encontraba uno de los tipos con los que compartía habitación, el que ni si quiera lo miro por un momento, bien, daba igual, no le importaba. Tomo unas cuantas cosas de su baúl para deshacerse del sueño que lo está carcomiendo.

Las mazmorras siempre eran frías, a pesar de la época que fuera, por lo tanto, en esas épocas del año el frio era extremo, el agua helada caía por su cuerpo, se lavó el cabello como un autómata. Se vistió de nuevo y observo su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía trabajo que hacer, se había retrasado por estar internado, no podía quedarse atascado.

* * *

Abrió los ojos adormilado―_Tempus_―lanzo una maldición al ver la hora, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, no había terminado el trabajo de transformaciones e iba tarde, apretó los labios disgustado, se dirigió al baño y se aseo rápidamente y salió apurado.

Bramo una maldición al encontrar la puerta cerrada, toco la puerta con algo reticencia.

―Pase―la voz de su profesora sonó peligrosa.

Abrió la puerta, el aula se encontraba en completo silencio y la profesora McGonagall tenía una mirada severa―Señor Snape sé de su condición anterior, pero eso no quiere decir que le vaya a tener preferencia o un trato especial, así que, 5 punto menos para Slytherin por su llegada tardía―las miradas de todos los de Slytherin se posaron sobre él, todas demostrando aborrecimiento.

―¡Gracias por la ayuda Snivellus!―grito Black con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

―¡Silencio señor Black!―una sonrisa sarcástica se instaló en sus labios, esa mujer era una hipócrita.

Con tranquilidad se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos. Ya no le importaba si le bajaba un poco la nota de Transformaciones, la podría recuperar en las pruebas.

―Bien comencemos con las clases, y espero que esta vez no hayan interrupciones―la mujer empezó a hablar.

Severus comenzó a cabecear, las palabras de McGonagall eran solo un murmullo lejano, su visión se estaba nublando―¡señor Snape!―parpadeo con dificultad intentando definir la forma de la mujer que le miraba molesta, solo la miraba como un borrón.

―Pase al frente y repita los mismos movimientos de varita que hice hace un momento―Snape se puso de pie con dificultad, se sentía totalmente mareado, y perdido.

Sirius comenzó a reír al ver a Snape sin saber que hacer―usted también pase al frente señor Black―el ojigris chasqueo la lengua poniéndose al lado de Snape.

―Ahora los dos, háganlo―Sirius hizo el movimiento de mala gana― ahora usted señor Snape―la bruja tenia mala cara.

Todo a su alrededor perdía forma, sabía que las personas lo estaba viendo, sabía que McGonagall le estaba hablando, pero solo se sentía mareado y adormilado, sentía que su cuerpo estaba perdiendo la batalla de la conciencia_ "Severus" _una voz familiar resonó en su cabeza, eso fue lo último que necesito para dejarse vencer.

El cuerpo de Snape se precipito, su vista se nublo y poco a poco fue tragado a la obscuridad, su conciencia se perdió en algún punto―mamá…―susurro levemente en los brazos de un incrédulo Sirius Black.

* * *

Y llego sin previo aviso, se desconectó del mundo, la obscuridad lo reclamo por completo, narcolepsia.

Ese día la obscuridad le recordó que era de su completa pertenencia, internándolo a las tinieblas de la inconsciencia.

_¿Cuánto más profundo podía caer en el abismo?_

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Bye, bye~

**Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling QnQ solo la historia es mia.

Contiene Slash [relación chico x chico]

Gracias de antemano a los que dejan review y leen ;D

Disfruten~

* * *

**_"_****_Reminiscencia"_**

_"__¿Dónde estoy?"_ se siente adormilado, como si despertara de un largo sueño, gratificante, descansado. Un suave olor a lirios lo envuelve, dulce, amargo y distante. Un recuerdo casi olvidado llega a su mente.

_―__¿Madre?―Snape mira con curiosidad a su madre._

_La mujer de serios ojos negros lo mira por un momento―vamos―así como se detienen en la floristería se marchan; sin embargo, el niño de 6 años no puede sacarse de su mente la mirada anhelante de su madre en esos lirios._

_Ha estado guardando dinero desde que noto aquel brillo en la mirada de su progenitora, tal vez, su madre no era la mujer más afectuosa del mundo, ciertamente él tampoco lo era, por eso podía distinguir en esa mirada idéntica a la de él, el cariño que ella le tenía, había veces en las que haciéndose el dormido podía sentir como la mujer después de llegar de trabajar lo cobijaba, y aunque con la delgada manta no pudiera hacer mucho, su corazón de seis años se podía sentir muy cálido y agradable. Por ello mismo ha estado juntando dinero, haciendo trabajos mal pagados con los vecinos, poco le importa si fue por lástima de ser el niño raro, de ropas feas y remendadas._

_Severus no quiere regresar a su casa, sabe que su padre estará ahí, borracho, solo espera que esa vez cuando llegue de comprar los lirios, este se encuentre demasiado alcoholizado para hacer algo en contra de su madre o él. El camino se le hace silencioso, sus manos aferrándose a los cuatro lirios envueltos en un lazo verde, igual que la antigua casa a la que pertenecía su madre._

_Abre la puerta temeroso, no hay ruido… Entra silencioso, casi alegre, una sonrisa leve se posa en sus labios. Toda alegría muere al ver a su madre sentada el roído sillón, con un ojo morado, el labio sangrando y sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo que se encuentra con pedazos de vidrios incrustados en el, se acerca a ella con el rostro pálido._

_―__¿M-mamá?...―su voz sale en un susurro, su voz se niega a salir. La mujer lo mira, Severus tiembla, su madre ya no tiene ningún brillo en la mirada, el niño no sabe qué hacer―feliz cumpleaños―termina susurrando, los ojos negros y fríos de su progenitora viajan a los lirios que el pequeño sostiene firmemente contra su pecho, Severus puede ver cierto brillo en esos ojos de nuevo; sin embargo, así como aparece se va, Snape sabe qué significa eso y duele, duele mucho. Permitiéndose ser niño por primera vez en su vida, se lanza a los brazos de su madre llorando, no solloza, llora en silencio. Los lirios caen al suelo llenándose de la sangre que gotea del brazo de su madre. Ese día fue el cumpleaños de su madre y también el funeral de su espíritu. _

―¿Señor Snape?―no recuerda cuando abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba. Su mirada se encuentra obscurecida por los recuerdos, cierra los ojos por un momento y los alza para encontrarse con la mirada de Madame Pomfrey.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí?―no recuerda como llego a ese lugar, solo el susurro distante de su madre, seguro alguna broma lo hizo llegar ahí, de nuevo.

―Vera…― la mujer calla por unos momentos, parece insegura―lo mejor será informarle al director que ya despertó, parecía preocupado, en unos momentos regreso―Snape observa como la mujer sale presurosa del cubículo donde se encuentra su cama. Suspira un poco, con la mirada cargada de aburrimiento se permita observar la venda que cubre parte de su mano izquierda, poco a poco va recordando, las clases de McGonagall… ¿Qué le había pasado?

―Por lo visto, ya te encuentras mejor, Severus―alza la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del anciano que le da una sonrisa―¿caramelo de limón?―pregunta con parsimonia el director de Hogwarts, Snape niega con la cabeza.

―¿Qué me pasa?―pregunto el pelinegro.

―Siempre tan directo Severus―menciono el anciano con cierta tristeza en la voz―la que puede explicarnos mejor lo que pasa, eres tú, mi querida Poppy― la mirada de los hombres se dirigió a la bruja.

La mujer suspiro―vera señor Snape, lo que usted sufrió fue un desmayo―la bruja continuo al ver que el Slytherin no dijo nada― por el momento no encuentro una causa, pero mientras se encontraba dormido hice algunos exámenes y todos dieron negativo, así que sería de gran ayuda que contestara ciertas preguntas para mí, ¿Qué sintió antes de desmayarse?―la enfermera lo vio inquisitivamente.

El pelinegro guardo silencio por unos momentos― sueño.

La bruja suspiro al ver lo poco cooperativo que estaba siendo el joven―¿algo más específico?

―Desorientado―murmuro no muy convencido de eso.

La mujer asintió levemente―podría ser cansancio junto con algo de mala alimentación, ¿hay algo que lo esté preocupando?―la mirada negra se oscureció.

―Bueno si ese es el caso, lo mejor será dejarlo descansar―intervino Dumbledore con una sonrisa, la mujer lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero termino suspirando.

―Está bien, traeré algo para que coma señor Snape, después de eso puede quedarse a dormir aquí, ya paso el toque de queda, y por favor aliméntese como es debido―la mujer salió del cubículo.

―Severus, ten cuidado, si te sientes enfermo ven a la enfermería―el director le dio una mirada seria al muchacho mientras se ponía de pie― por cierto, los arreglos están listos, podrás asistir mañana, ya se fue informado a los profesores acerca de tu ausencia―el anciano le dio una última sonrisa antes de abandonar el lugar― buenas noches.― El Slytherin bajo la mirada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

―Aquí está su comida señor Snape, descanse y cómase todo por favor―la mujer dejo la bandeja sobre una mesita que se encontraba cerca de la cama del ojinegro.

Aun sin prestar verdadera atención, tomo una hogaza de pan y se lo fue comiendo de bocado en bocado, la comida le sabia simple, sin sabor alguno. Tomo algo de sopa y jugo, solo para que Madame Pomfrey no le dijera nada, después de un rato la bandeja fue retirada por la mujer, que le deseo las buenas noches de nuevo, antes de que las luces fueran apagadas, la obscuridad reino en toda la enfermería, apretó la sabanas con fuerza entre sus dedos, sentía un nudo en el estómago y a decir verdad, poco le importaba porque se había desmayado.

Mañana la vería por última vez, mañana se despediría.

Antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormido de nuevo.

* * *

Se retiró de la enfermería un poco después de que empezaran las clases, de esa forma no se encontraría con nadie, camino silencioso por los pasillos del castillo, que se encontraban inusualmente silencioso.

Demasiado rápido, para su gusto, llego a la pared que lo conducía a su sala común, menciono la contraseña y camino directo a su habitación, tomo un largo baño, como si con eso se retrasara el tiempo, no quería pero debía ir, verla por última vez, apoyo la cabeza contra los azulejos del baño, se sentía muerto y cansado, irónico, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había dormido últimamente.

Se secó el cabello con una toalla, miró la ropa cuidadosamente doblada, un traje completamente negro, a excepción de la camisa blanca y la corbata verde, seguro dejado por Dumbledore, torció la boca, ciertamente le recordaba a su uniforme por los colores; sin embargo, era y le quedaba completamente diferente, se miró por el espejo y amarro con cuidado su cabello con una cinta verde, unos cuantos cabellos quedaron al frente. Suspiró quedamente poniéndose la elegante gabardina negra, se encontraba lloviendo, después le pagaría todo eso al director, pero primero debía hacer eso, saliendo del baño se encontró con el enorme y hermoso ramo de lirios blancos envueltos con un lazo verde, que le había encargado a Dumbledore, por lo menos eso si lo había pagado.

Tomó el ramo entre sus manos, una mueca nostálgica se posó en sus facciones al recordar algo parecido, hace mucho tiempo había presenciado el funeral del espíritu de su madre, esta vez sería el de su cuerpo, pero aun así, quería decirle adiós y pedirle perdón… Se detuvo unos momentos, recordando el taco de su madre, apretó mas fuerte el ramo, era mejor así. Debía seguir e ir a la oficina de Dumbledore para tomar el traslador.

* * *

Sirius caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del castillo, ese día se había quedado dormido, y como Moony seguía molesto con él y James no los había despertado, Prongs había decidido ir a clases, pero él no le veía el caso, la profesora Sprout seguro les patearía el trasero y los mandaría donde McGonagall, así que mejor esperar el castigo y olvidarse de los regaños acerca de la responsabilidad y puntualidad.

No era tonto, por lo que iba con la capa de James y el mapa, no quería que Filch lo encontrara, tenía hambre e iba ir a comer a las cocinas del Gran Comedor, se puso una mano en el estómago mientras lo escuchaba gruñir.

―Que hambre― dejo salir un quejido, mirando de nuevo el mapa por si acaso, parpadeo curioso viendo como una motita con el nombre de Severus Snape caminaba en su dirección, frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, por alguna extraña razón no tenía ganas de molestar al odioso de Snivellus _"seguro es el hambre" _ se dijo a si mismo mientras torcía la boca en una mueca de desprecio.

Se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose, sabía que era Snape, pero tenía mucha hambre como para hacer algo.

Parpadeó confundido, justo en frente de él, se detuvo Snape, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrir la boca sorprendido, Snivellus se miraba totalmente diferente, y ese ramo de lirios…

―Mierda, no ahora―escucho como susurraba Snape…

* * *

Severus camino con tranquilidad por el lugar, se detuvo en mitad del pasillo al sentir como su cuerpo se adormecía, como su mirada se empezaba a nublar― mierda, no ahora―no podía, no, simplemente no podía, debía ir, debía despedirse, debía pedir perdón, debía… hacer tantas cosas, no podían quitarle eso, no, no, maldita sea era su madre, no… Unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración descendieron por su mejilla, al sentir como perdía la conciencia.

La obscuridad se lo llevo de nuevo.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta de que hacía, atrapo el cuerpo de Snape, la capa y el mapa tirados en el piso, cargo entre sus brazos al muchacho de ojos negros, se sorprendió al notar los surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas del Slytherin, mordió su labio incomodo al ver como una lagrima, antes prisionera, de las pestañas del muchacho descendía lentamente por la mejilla de este, cerró los ojos turbado por la escena que estaba presenciando, el olor de lirios lo calmo.

Abrió los ojos, Snape seguía inconsciente, pero aun así no hacia ademán de soltar el ramo de lirios. Sirius suspiro derrotado.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando ahí?

Suspiro derrotado mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la enfermería, después de recoger el mapa y la capa, con cierta dificultad por el cuerpo de Snape, de lo único que estaba seguro, era del hecho de que Snape, era humano como él.

* * *

Saben? no deberia estar aqui, si no estudiando xD pero bueno hoy me sentia feliz, el que adivine porque le hago un fic (?) xD bueno, muchas gracias por leer, ya saben si les gusto dejen review, hu por cierto despues actualizare Little prank y Little red riding hood syndrome, cuidecen ;D


End file.
